Some electronic devices such as a cellular phone have predetermined waterproof property. Users are able to use those electronic devices in water.
However, a part of the functions does not work in water. For example, in the case of immersing a cellular phone in water, a radio wave transmitted from a basestation is considerably attenuated by water. Consequently, the cellular phone enters a so-called out-of-service state and the user is unable to use a telephone call function or the like. Nevertheless, the cellular phone repeats receiving operation to receive a communication radio wave, so the power of the battery or the like provided for the cellular phone is consumed.
An electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 stops receiving a radio wave when a detector detects that the device is in water.